1. Technical Field
This invention relates to window wells and, more particularly, to a modular window well and associated accessories for retaining soil at a window having a sill height lower than an adjacent ground elevation.
2. Prior Art
For many years sub-terrain window systems have been designed to allow light into basement areas in order to make the space more desirable, as well as to meet building code requirements. These window systems generally comprise a standard size or other window located, at least in part, below grade. Provided at the window location is a window well structure surrounding the outside window surface which acts, at least in part, to retain the earth at a predetermined distance away from the outer window surface. Early efforts to accomplish this goal are known in the prior art. Since the earliest applications, many other areaway or window well designs and improvements have been designed and directed to the improvement of window well structure capabilities such as admitting light and retaining earth.
Such applications, however, incorporate window wells and areaways that are generally constructed of a heavy steel material and are formed of large sections. The considerable size of the window wells make them cumbersome to transport, maneuver and install. Such large unitary window wells are also not easily adjustable in height which is not desirable when the windows are located at varying depths with respect to a ground surface. Furthermore, due to the metal composition thereof, early window well designs have a limited lifespan since the structure is vulnerable to oxidative processes, like rust, which greatly reduces the structural rigidity thereof.
Due to a desire to utilize basement windows for a possible escape route during emergencies, and later due to many building codes provisions regarding basement egress, window wells or areaways have been designed to facilitate such an escape in case of an emergency. One prior art example describes an areaway that is an extension of the basement space beyond the foundation wall. This patent disclosure recognizes that a basement window could be useful as a means of escape. More recently, relatively deep window well structures having U-shaped cross-sections and a vertical wall on each of three sides have been developed. It has been recognized as desirable to provide a series of steps or a ladder therein so that an escapee may more easily scale the wall of the window well structure. This has traditionally been accomplished by the use of a separate external ladder that drops into the window well. Such a separate ladder, however, means that the user must expend more funds for the purchase thereof.
Accordingly, a need remains for a modular window well and associated accessories in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a modular window well that is easy to install, has superior structural strength, is durable in nature, and is aesthetically pleasing. Both contractors and do-it-yourself enthusiasts can quickly and easily install the light weight, yet highly durable, modular window well sections. The individual sections are easily stackable to a desired height and lock in place to maintain the desired height. After installation, the top of the window well advantageously has a finished and appealing appearance, complimenting the overall appearance of the home, which will never become discolored due to rust.